parafilia
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Hades gano la guerra, ahora todo esta perdido, y luce con orgullo sus 14 trofeos dorados ( advertencia de filias de todo tipo, personajes: los 14 caballeros dorados) si no les apetece ver a sus queridos caballeros dorados en 4 con correas de perro mejor ni entren, solo para tolerantes.
1. encierro

ADVERTENCIA aquí se les acabo el simpático Muart que se carcajeaba con las estupideces de estos doraditos, este fic es el reflejo mismo de mi enferma mente, y os advierto de una vez, contiene pedofilia ( o shota como lo quieran llamar), incesto, (bueno eso no es tan fuerte pero de todos modos), sadomasoquismo de diferentes formas, zoofilia, orgias, tentáculos ( tentáculo-chan :D), gore, no se como se llama esa madre de las maquinas y armas y ammm como se llama esa filia donde gustan de cortarse ellos mismos? chale tengo que ir a wikipedia de ves en cuando... bueno el caso es que esta bastante fuerte o eso intentare hacer, ahora si que me morderé la lengua pero será angustia y drama hasta vomitar, si no te gustan estos géneros te sugiero que te largues , ok no XD pero dense una vuelta por mis otros fics donde hay si todo es amor y risas, por que aquí no encontraras nada de eso. ah si una que otra pareja que serian Milo x Camus, Saga x Kanon, Shion x Dohko y DM x Afrodita pero nada bonito.

bueno aclarando eso comencemos con las violaciones *se sienta todo formal en su cilla*

-.-.-.-.-.

encierro

todo avía terminado, todo estaba perdido, la guerra santa culmino, Hades le avía clavado la espada en el pecho a athena frente a la mirada atónita de los caballeros divinos, todo acabo...

ahora la diosa se encontraba en el monte olimpo recuperándose, y la tierra? por unos días permaneció sumida en oscuridad manteniendo a los humanos con el alma en un hilo sin saber que hacer, pero gracias a...a quien? no se, quizá Hades se aburrió de atormentarlos o que se, simplemente un día el sol brillo al amanecer y todo regreso a una aparente normalidad.

la verdad era que el dios no quería que miles de residuos de carne y almas putrefactas estuviesen merodeando por sus dominios, así mejor, esperaría hasta que ellos mismos acabasen matando unos a otros.

eso si, hizo unas pequeñas modificaciones, en el antiguo santuario de athena, en su antiguo santuario destrozado por la batalla, mando a edificar 3 enormes templos, primero el de Zeus, el de Poseidón , solo para que no lo anden molestando y claro esta en la cima el mayor seria para él.

mientras el inframundo poco a poco se iban edificando las cárceles y los castillos de los jueces, y en guidecca* también hubo cambios, ahora el salón principal era circular y mucho mas grande que antes, la entrada estaba tallada de forma barroca en una bella madera oscura, a sus lados había 7 arcadas de cada lado que funcia como pequeñas prisiones que circundaban el recinto, y justo al otro extremo el gran trono del señor de los muertos, tras de el dos puertas que daban a los recintos residenciales de este mismo. las arcadas o prisiones eras para los trofeos del dios, quien mas si no los 14 guerreros de su "querida" sobrina, seguro ella ya no los necesitaría, así que los tenia como exhibición con armadura y todo, claro que ya de nada les serbia pues su cosmos fue sellado y no tenían ni la fuerza necesaria para escapar, en total encierro tenia a sus 14 trofeos.

mientras tanto en los elíseos también tenia otros trofeos, los 5 niños de bronce, vestidos igual que las ninfas con suaves y casi transparentes togas blancas, al total disposición de los dioses, shiryu, hyoga y shun podían ser utilizados por hypnos y thanatos pero ikki y seiya eran exclusivos del dios mayor, por suerte esto lo desconocían los mayores que creían solo estaban encerrados al igual que ellos.

pero no se podían quejar verdad? solo su orgullo estaba pisoteado, pero no tenían rastro de tortura ni nada, solo ese maldito encierro...solo eso...

-ya no lo soporto mas...ya no

cuanto tiempo avía pasado? ni idea y ni lo querían saber, aparentemente uno de los mas afectados era aiorios, pues claro, como sagitario que era su mas grande tesoro era su libertad, prefería estar muerto, o seguirlo, a estar encerrado.

las cosas se pusieron peor cuando el dios del sueño se metió en todo esto, ya ni en sueños podían estar tranquilos, su mente era machacada con recuerdos falsos y alucinaciones de muerte y locura. Hades les coloco una gargantilla negra con un dije de pentagrama y un diamante en su centro, uno de cada color para mantenerlos controlados. pero resistían, eran caballeros dorados después de todo no? pero cuando mas podrían hacerlo?...

Shaka al principio fue de los que mejor lo tomo, simplemente opto su pose de meditación y a eso se dedico, que importa estar entre 4 paredes si podía ser libre en mente y espíritu, pues como nada pasa en el inframundo sin que hades se de cuenta, la gargantilla del rubio se convirtió en una diadema que bloqueo literalmente su mente para evitar que "escape"

todo fue por etapas, al principio esperaron, tal vez a que su diosa regresara por ellos, pero que bah! si no fuera por la inútil no estarían así, no, no , no, athena es y seguirá siendo su diosa...no?, aaaaaahg! , etapa 2, las dudas invadían su mente sumiéndolos en desesperación e intentos vanos de escapar, golpeando las paredes hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos, pero nada, no había forma...etapa 3, simple resignación, y cuando no podían mas, y Hades no estaba, se soltaban a llorar, unos en susurros y otros a gritos desesperados, valla... lo que puede hacer el encierro y unas cuantas pesadillas... pero aun guardaban algo de esperanza, siempre!, o eso creyeron.

una mañana, día, tarde, noche ya ni saben, todo el maldito tiempo esta oscuro allá abajo, cuando se percataron que faltaba alguien, aioria se avía suicidado contándose las venas con una parte afilada de su propia armadura, su hermano gritaba de desesperación volviendo a golpear los barrotes con vehemencia.

-ahora por que tanto ruido?! - llegaba pandora - oh no... haay por todos los dioses... - salió apresurada para regresar con su señor hades

-hash... niñato tonto - el dios se agacho frente a su celda, hizo unos movimientos extraños con las manos pronunciando algo aun mas raro y de repente el pecho del leo se volvió a inundar de aire vital - jum, que pretendías hacer? eh? que esto sirva de ejemplo! - se refirió a los demás - no hay forma de salir, y si hacen esto solo conseguirían ir a una de las prisiones haya afuera! por lo menos aquí están tranquilos que no? - y sin mas salió

aioria no soportando mas, comenzó a llorar al igual que su hermano que lo veía con tristeza, lo que daría por estar con el! por abrazarlo, no solo ellos sufrían por eso, Camus y milo solo se veían con amor conteniendo las granas de tocarse, separados por las rejas, al igual que dohko y shion, los únicos que gozaban de algo parecido al contacto eran saga y kanon, aunque los separaba una pared, se ponían en paralelo junto a ella, sabiendo que al otro lado estaría su contra parte, intentando unirse en alma, hasta que claro, hades se dio cuenta y manda a kanon hasta una arcada al otro extremo del salón, ahora si, sus esperanzas se avían desvanecido por completo.

redención

la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando su eco por el salón vacío, abriendo el paso al dios mayor, Hades caminaba con paso ligero, con una retorcida sonrisa, nada bueno avía pasado, casi se podía escuchar una tonada que salía de sus labios, seria que estaba tarareando algo? ahora si era el fin, o eso pensaron los caballeros.

-redención- pronuncio al fin al llegar al centro del salón - saben lo que significa? - ah si, lo olvidaron, al dios le encantaba burlarse de ellos, era bastante parlanchín cuando le daba la gana - si...si saben, bueno, les tengo buenas nuevas, recuerdan el sucio cuchitril que tenían por templo? pues bien, en su lugar mande a edificar tres hermosos templos, para mis hermanos y para mi, un centro de ofrenda y ceremonia, oh pero los tontos humanos los siguieron tomando como un lugar turístico ...bastardos... una revuelta política o que se yo termino por destrozar el primer templo, el de mi hermano Zeus.

-ve al grano - dijo shion, que era el único que aun se atrevía a retar al dios

-hn! esos idiotas firmaron su condena - golpeo las rejillas de su arcada haciendo saltar al ex patriarca - hemos acordado en sumir a los humanos en la oscuridad y terror, liberare las peores bestias en la tierra para hacerlos sufrir hasta que pidan clemencia, es entonces que de las nubes emergeremos mis hermanos y yo, salvando sus asquerosos traseros, y sus rezos volverán a nosotros, sus alabanzas, ofrendas, los años de gloria de antaño regresaran!

-están enfermos … -dijo saga en un susurro- y eso a nosotros en que nos afecta?

-buena pregunta... les daremos su libertad

los 14 saltaron de sus lugares pegando las caras a los barrotes, hablaba en serio?

-es una trampa

-por supuesto que lo es "joven" dohko - y con una sonrisa cínica se dispuso a salir dejándolos abatidos y con el alma destrozada - pero es verdad que saldrán de las cárceles, pero créanme... rogaran por volver a ellas...

por que les dijo todo eso? solo se estaba burlando? restregándoles en la cara que todo lo que hicieron por salvar la tierra sirvió de nada?!

un grito se ahogo en sus secas gargantas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

me estoy pasado de versh... , bueno, 2 capítulos en 1 se puede decir, ahora bien esto solo fue como... el panorama de la historia, ahora sigue lo bueno *risa maniaca*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. pedofilia

-..-.-.-.

bueno, bueno ya estuvo no? que mis fic son cómicos graciosos jajaja jujujuj jojojo, pues ahora os quiero mostrar por que me hago llamar el caballero del hentai *tiene puesto un traje -, se pone sus guantes blancos con sombrero de copa y todo* y díganme señores y señoritas... les gustan las filias?

mmm 5 comentarios solo el primer capitulo eh? es un record

-.-.-.-.-

de prisioneros a esclavos, parte 1 - pedofilia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-te llama el señor Hades

-mm?

hera , creo, media tarde , avía una inusual movilización en el infierno y ese día, un espectro llego con una correa a la celda de Aries, no opuso resistencia , no tenia ganas de hacerlo, le colocaron la correa en la gargantilla de la cual la piedra purpura brillaba, desconocía el por que.

con paso cansado fue arrastrado por un profundo pasillo hasta un cuarto oscuro, de repente se ilumino dejando ver en el centro un sencillo trono donde se encontraba Hades, con una sádica sonrisa ladina.

no dijo nada al verlo, se mantuvo parado en silencio.

-y bien? no te preguntas por que te hice venir?

-no creo que me interese

-oh pero lo hará, creme, lo hará...-hiso una señal y de una puerta salió Pandora y agarrada de su mano un pequeño de cabellos rojizos ( o si ya se imaginaran a donde va esto no? ) era kiki que parecía ausente y a la vez feliz mientras comía un sabroso helado ( hay se me antojo e_e)

-kiki...

-ven pequeño - lo llamo el dios y el niño como si nada obedeció sentándose en sus piernas ignorando por completo a su maestro

-déjalo en paz! , es solo un niño!

-hum? pero si no le estoy haciendo nada, verdad? - el menor solo asintió

mu se turbo por completo, que era que no lo reconocía? claro, Hades lo ah de tener hipnotizado o algo por el estilo.

-pero mira! te has ensuciado, déjame limpiarte - lamio con gusto la mancha de helado que había en la mejilla del menor, siguió lamiendo bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta su clavícula, el menor solo gimió leve sin dejar su rico helado.

-eh dicho que no lo toques!

mu se quería abalanzar contra el pero sintió que lo asfixiaban , además la correa no lo dejaba moverse.

-si no quieres que lo toque...hazlo tu

-que dices...?!

será posible...Hades quería que...oh no, no, no, no, no,! era un maldito enfermo!, comprendió todo de golpe, volteo su vista hacia el resto del cuarto, era una recamara, quizá los aposentos privados del dios, y esa indecorosa petición...quería un show, y lo escogió a el, ok quizá habría aceptado cualquier cosa en su estado, pero por que involucrar a kiki en esto, por los dioses, es solo un niño!

Hades siguió devorando el cuello del menor y por el movimiento el helado se le callo justo en la entrepierna del dios.

-oh pero mira lo que has hecho! ahora tendrás que limpiarlo - bajo al menor un poco brusco y lo obligo a arrodillarse frente de el tomando sus cabellos rojos guiándolo hasta sus partes - límpialo

el menor parecía sumido en un trance por que obedecía todo sin replicar, quizás ni siquiera este consiente de lo que hacia, pero eso a mu se le avía olvidado, el solo veía a su pobre aprendiz siendo utilizado.

la lengüita del niño iba y venia sobre la negra túnica del dios, poco a poco se veía la creciente excitación de la divinidad, su miembro despertaba mientras mu asqueado y enfurecido veía todo con lujo de detalle.

-valla que le has enseñado bien...ah...

-ya basta, basta...BASTA! déjalo ir! es solo un niño - sin poderlo evitar lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-ah...pero mira como me has puesto! - dijo haciendo a un lado la túnica dejando ver el enorme pene totalmente erecto, digno de un dios - te tendrás que hacer cargo de esto también - se susurro al niño que solo asintió sin mas.

-no! NO KIKI NO! déjalo ya!

-entonces?! que decides caballero de Aries!? o lo haces tu...o lo hago yo …

mu se quedo como de piedra, que hacer?! si simplemente volteaba la vista a otro lado y dejaba que Hades lo hiciera seria terriblemente doloroso para el niño, valla que eso era grande, además que no seria nada delicado, pero si el lo hacia... nunca se perdonaría.

-basta... - pero que mas le quedaba? de sus poderes solo le quedaba la armadura que portaba, se sentía fatigado y su espíritu estaba tan endeble en esos momentos.- esta bien - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - lo hare ….

-bien dicho, bien dicho - sonrisa cínica

mu sintió sus extremidades mas sueltas, con paso lento se acerco al pequeño que todavía se encontraba en 4 con su faena de sexo oral, lo tomo con delicadeza mientras le bajaba los pantalones cortos que traía, no podía creer lo que hacia.

-espera, espera, pero mira que flácido estas, no, no, así no -mando a llamar a pandora que le trajo una...posma o algo así - cortesía de mi querida Hécate - lo obligó a tomarla y en poco tempo el caballero de Aries sintió como un calor infernar lo recorría por completo, bajo su mirada avergonzado notando una creciente erección, gruño y se asqueo por eso, no quería hacerlo.

-bien, continua...

cuando le bajo por completo los pantalones al menor se ensalivo un dedo que introdujo con cuidado, se mordió el labio al escuchar los quejidos ahogados del pelirrojo pero continuo, lo movió con sumo cuidado y cuando lo creyó conveniente introdujo otro.

-ya, ya, hazlo rápido

mu le vio con odio y asco pero no dijo nada, se puso sobre el menor y pudo ver mas de cerca el enorme pene del dios.

-perdóname kiki... - le susurro con lagrimas - perdóname... pero créeme... esto te dolerá menos que si te dejo con el... - lentamente se introdujo en el menor el cual soltó un grito y sus lagrimas comenzaron a rodar

-q-que...por que...- la voz entrecortada del menor al fin emergió, al parecer salió recién del trance y lo que vio no era nada bueno- ma...aestro..

mu se comenzó a mover con delicadeza mientras el dios los veía con total satisfacción, tomo de nuevo los rizos rojos del menor y con algo de brusquedad lo atrajo nuevamente hacia su miembro.

las envestidas se hacían cada vez mas rápidas, mu no podía evitarlo por mas que se resistía pero parecía que una fuerza mayor lo empujaba, pero a su vez las lagrimas tampoco cesaban y las del menor peor aun tratando de quejarse pero no podía y sentía ahogarse con ese pene dentro de su boca. Para suerte del menor todo acabo, rápido, el dios se corrió en su cara y mu, con todo el remordimiento del mundo, termino dentro suyo.

en cuanto acabo el caballero de Aries corrió hasta el otro extremo del salón, no quería ver a los ojos a kiki, a su discípulo...

-ah... nada mal

un aspecto lo encadeno llevándoselo, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a kiki, el menor se encontraba siendo atendido por pandora.

-perdóname kiki...

una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el niño, quizá el sabia o entendía el por que lo hizo... no sabe, pero el nunca se perdonaría a si mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

mmmm …..creo que me pase un poco de versh...

bueno, la idea original del capitulo era de Saga y Kanon pero me gusto mas este...

bueno, les dije, les advertí que este estaría fuerte , ta´ guete la lechuga ….

os advertiré de una vez, le segaran el incesto, zoofilia, sadomasoquismo, este ira en varias partes por que hay varias formas de sado, humillaciones, orgias y am... a ver que mas se me ocurre por que me faltan, es de sobra que todo es violación no? ah! también tendremos cosas sobrenaturales como tentáculos (tentáculo-chan y demonio -kun) y uso de maquinas y armas.

lo se esto es una porquería, pero si disfrutan igual que yo de esta mierda, os invito a seguir.

creo que a alguien no le va a gustar esto XD y a la que me sugirió el mpreg o esa cosa la verdad no me agrada en lo absoluto, he leído historias que tienen eso por que son buenas pero cuando lo mencionan no me lo imagino, me da asco, quizá por que soy chico y eso si se me hacer raro y ya que no es una variante del porno, mas bien un pos , no me veo obligado a que me guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-


	3. incesto

y a ver que tal sale este, no se que poner... no es tan fuerte pero lo tenia que poner para seguir la historia y saber mas sobre los planes de Hades. pero no os desesperéis! que lo intenso viene después, por lo tanto entreténganse con este lindo incesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

incesto

que avía pasado exactamente, nade lo sabia, desde que llego mu solo se quedo en silencio en su celda, ni siquiera quiso hablar con su antiguo maestro, el cual tenia la suerte de estar en la celda de a lado, solo se quedo en silencio mientras lagrimas silenciosas salían sin césar.

-maldita sea mu! dinos algo para saber a que nos atenemos!

-Ángelo! - el patriarca lo regaño con la vista pero todos sabían que tenia razón

-te llama el señor Hades - oh no ahora era el turno de Saga, miro con odio reprimido al espectro, que humillante que lo lleven con correa, ni que fuese un perro, intento resistirse empujando al soldado negro y escaparía pero de repente las fuerzas lo abandonaron y una sensación de asfixia lo detuvo.

-tranquilo-era la voz de su hermano- no importa lo que haga, no te rindas saga!

eso le dio el animo suficiente para apaciguarse y como si nada el dolor se detuvo, camino firme, al lado del espectro , aun con la correa, seguiría firme, por su hermano...

llego al fin a un cuarto oscuro

-pandora, por favor, deja ya eso de las luces

-esta bien señor, solo me parecía gracioso

de repente todas las luces se encendieron segándolo por un momento, el lugar era grande, de blancas paredes y pilares al puro estilo clásico, hasta el piso parecía de mármol, en el centro una pequeña piscina, o eso parcia mas no tenia más de 20 o 30 centímetros de profundidad, estaba llena parcialmente de agua y a su alrededor varios tronos de diversos estilos pero todos color blanco, a la cabeza de estos estaba sentado Hades con pandora a su lado.

-bienvenido caballero de géminis

Saga frunció el ceño, odiaba la falsa cortesía irónica del dios pero no contesto.

Hades sabia que doblegar al peli azul seria difícil, pero todos tienen un punto débil y el del caballero era demasiado evidente, rompería su mascara en poco tiempo.

-seré directo con tigo EX caballero - le pudría que lo llamara así - tendré una reunión y has sido escogido para ambientarla - de quien sabe donde salió un tipo arrastrando tras de si a kanon, parecía bastante lastimado

-kanon... QUE LE HAS HECHO!?

-hn, mis invitados son de alta categoría y necesito un espectáculo de su altura - el espectro arrojo al malherido cuerpo de kanon a la piscina ( o lo que sea esa cosa) - y quiero lucir mis trofeos

-ve al maldito punto

-quiero que tu y tu hermano se acueste para mi - dijo en un tono frio

-estas enfermo ….- saga no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, quería que se acostara enfrente de todos? a eso, quien es todos?

-insolente! - pandora tenia un báculo extraño que choco contra el piso y corrientes eléctricas fueron directo al agua electrocutando a su gemelo.

-HAAA!

-basta! déjalo ir !

-si no lo haces tu, lo harán ellos - dijo la divinidad señalando a tres sujetos enormes ( así estilo aldebarán ) tras de el.

-NO! ….yo...tomare su lugar... SOLO DEJALOR IR !

-no, no, no, eres tu o esos tipos... decide.

MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!, saga podía ser uno de los caballeros mas poderosos, tener un orgullo increbrantable y soportar torturas, lo que sea, pero no le toquen a su hermano, a el no!

-bien, háganlo chicos, pronto llegaran los invitados y

-NO! , detente... esta bien, lo hare...lo haremos...

-bien!

Saga entro al agua dejando su armadura a un lado, kanon se sentía aturdido por los choques pero intento entender la situación.

-saga... - puso sus manos débilmente en el pecho del mayo como deteniéndolo - no tienes que hacer esto …

-oh pero claro! que seria de una reunión sin un buen espectáculo! - seguía burlándose

-kano... si no lo hago ese maldito te hará sufrir mas

pandora les dio un menjurje raro, el mismo que utilizo con mu pero en mayor cantidad, esta vez Hades necesitaba que "duraran" mas tiempo.

cuando ambos se vieron despojados de sus ropas algo raro ocurrió, varios haz de luz cubrieron la habitación apareciendo los dioses olímpicos, los 12 grandes se sentaron en primera fila y dioses menores en cillas circundantes.

"maldita seas..." Saga maldecía a Hades hasta el hastió, tanto tiempo separado de su querido hermano, lo que hubiera dado por siquiera abrazarlo o estar con el!, pero no así... no así!, se querían mucho y todo pero de eso ah tener contacto sexual, bueno quizás es sus mas profundos pensamientos lo considerarían, pero era humillante hacerlo frente los ojos lujuriosos de tantos. siquiera seria solo él quien tocara a kanon, por que si alguien más osara en hacerlo!

ambos comenzaron a acariciarse y frotar sus cuerpos desnudos mientras los dioses compartían saludos totalmente formales, como si fueran ajenos a ellos.

seria realmente difícil excitarse en esas condiciones, a menos que fuesen de los que gustan del exhibicionismo, pero ese no era su caso! a pesar de sus constantes peleas siempre mantuvieron su amor, un tanto enfermizo, en la mas certera intimidad de su templo, pero ese condenado menjurje que les dio pandora hacia sus efectos rápido y sintieron que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, placenteros escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal.

los gemidos se hicieron presentes cuando saga se introdujo lentamente en su gemelo menor intentando ser lo mas gentil posible, y fue entonces que la atención de los dioses volcó completamente en ellos.

-ha! " el misionero" la madre del Kama Sutra mismo - dijo con una mordaz sonrisa el dios de la guerra, Ares, que se parecía condenadamente a su tío Hades, por dios! (LOL) casi se puede pensar que Hera cometió incesto. ( no se mucho de mitología, no tengo idea como nació exactamente ares pero meh) - eh! tío Hades, podríamos hacerlo mas divertido?

-claro, por favor pandora...

pandora volvió a golpear el báculo contra el suelo y los choques eléctricos recorrieron su cuerpo, sumisamente obedecieron, ahora kanon estaba en 4 mientras saga salía y entraba de el con un ritmo frenético, esa cosa los avía excitado de sobre manera ! incluso el menor movía sus caderas echándolas para atrás haciendo las estocadas mas profundas

-..aah!...Saga!...continua! mmm

saga se resistía a caer en ese trance de excitación y placer en el que obviamente su gemelo ya se avía perdido totalmente, o será que el también lo deseaba? no, no, no!, ahora su mente también tomaba partido en esto!? jodido Hades le avía destrozado lo poco cuerdo que estaba, si seguro fue el...

los dioses admiraban con placer casual la escena mientras charlaban entre ellos de temas cotidianos comportándose como la mas alta alcurnia, que clase de seres son!? y entre todos ellos estaba ella, athena que se portaba como si ni siquiera los conociera, eso si termino por romperlo, aunque no lo decía, saga conservaba algo de esperanza en ella, y verla hay, sin inmutarse siquiera por lo que le están haciendo, a él! uno de sus caballeros que dio la vida por ella! todo dentó de el se derrumbo, su mente se puso en blanco y se dejo arrastrar hasta ese trance de éxtasis y placer prohibido con su hermano mientras la humillación y la sensación de que estaba mal lo carcomía silenciosamente.

cuantas veces lo hicieron? no tenían ni idea, las poses eran varias, incluso kanon llego a penetrar efusivamente a Saga, y todo esto ante la mirada de regocijo de los dioses, y para terminar se encontraban en el centro, con sus cuerpos mojados del agua y sudor, las piernas entrelazadas uno sentado frente al otro masturbándose mutuamente mientras entre jadeos y gemidos se llamaban uno al otro.

-ah...aaah! Saga!

-n..no ...puedo mas...Kanon!

su esencia fue esparcida, terminaron derrumbándose uno sobre el otro mientras trataban de recuperarse, cuando al fin salieron del trance y se vieron mutuamente, una oleada que iba desde el amor mutuo y el asco propio los invadió, lagrimas corrieron.

-AH! EL INCESTO! - decía alegre Hades- la ambrosia de los dioses! , el hermoso cuerpo humano reflejo de su creador!, no lo extrañan hermanos míos?! no extrañan la época en que sin restricción alguna bajábamos a la tierra y nos hacíamos de hermosuras como estas?

los dioses asintieron alzando sus copas, anteriormente llenas de diversos vinos, claro para acompañar el espectáculo nada mejor que alcohol.

-entonces síganme!, hermanos míos, cumplamos el plan que les conté en la ultima reunión del olimpo y regresemos a esos días de gloria!

-yo lo apruebo! - dijo embelesado Zeus

-entonces acompáñenme, vamos a mi estudio y les explicare los detalles

los dioses salieron el recinto siguiendo al anfitrión, dos espectros llegaron por los géminis, apenas y se podían mover de lo cansados que estaban pero como pudieron se vistieron y regresaron a sus celdas. esa noche no hablaron, y muchas mas tampoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

originalmente este capitulo iba a ser una cosa rara combinación de incesto y shota pero me gusto mas el exhibicionismo. no se ustedes pero siento que voy mejorando en cuestión a redacción, la idea la saque de la ultima escena de "la naranja mecánica" una de mis películas preferidas, os la recomiendo y seguro reconocerán la ultima escena muy parecida a esto.

espero les guste y les adelanto, lo siguiente será zoofilia!

hay pero que bonito es el mundo...


	4. zoofilia

y vamos aumentando en numero! se que el anterior estuvo leveson pero espero este peor.

*risa maniaca* ok ok ya, ejem si... por que tengo a madona de fondo?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

con forme pasaban los días los caballeros se iban tensando, ni los gemelos ni el Aries dijeron una sola palabra, y uno de los mas afectados por las ansias era DM ( me da flojera escribirlo completo, igual que rathamantys que solo será rada a secas)

y un día cualquiera llegaron por tauro, Aldebarán se levanto y salió tranquilo, estaría listo para lo que sea.

al poco tiempo llegaron por afrodita que no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

otra ves dos en un día, que terrible, pensó mas de uno pero después llegaron por el cáncer.

-te llama el señor hades!

-que!? mi turno!? no, esperen- no podía evitarlo, los nervios lo recorrían por completo.

le pusieron la correa, claro antes dio pelea pero al fin se la terminaron poniendo y lo llevaron casi arrastras por un largo pasillo, vuelta, escaleras y otro pasillo, eso solo incrementaba sus nervios.

terminaron en un estudio, el espectro lo dejo como si nada, la tentativa idea de escapar surco su mente pero no por mucho por que de una gran puerta salió pandora.

-por aquí

siguió a la chica hasta una terraza, hay estaba Hades admirando su reino entero, frente a el una mesita con varios manjares y dos sillas, pandora hiso una reverencia y se fue.

-bienvenido cáncer, siéntate, disfruta del momento.

desconfiado se sentó, no le quito ni un minuto la vista al dios, a que se debía la amabilidad?

-seré franco, me agradas, no eres uno de mis mejores trofeos pero eres fuerte, y un traidor

le peso escuchar lo ultimo, el dios casi arrastraba cada letra para enfatizarla, por que no borraba esa sonrisa!?

-quiero que te unas a mis espectros

-no puede estar hablando en serio - se rio irónico, aunque la idea de al fin salir de esa maldita prisión lo ilusionaba.

-hablo muy en serio, caballero, en tu casa tenias un portal a mis dominios por el cual pude observarte y estoy consiente que tu lealtad nunca fue exactamente a athena - eso lo dejo pensativo, que tanto de verdad tenían sus palabras? - pero! aun no puedo confiar en ti

-por que? dudas de que te traicione como a ella? - sonrió para mostrarse confiado, no sea que solo estuviera jugando con el.

-exactamente, tu lealtad nunca fue de athena, pero si de tus compañeros, por mas mal que se pudieran llevar, sus vidas los unían, y en especial...o uno.

le señalo hacia debajo del balcón desde donde se podía apreciar un pequeño coliseo, cientos de espectros estaban esperando el espectáculo, en primera fila los tres jueces reían y en el centro estaba afrodita, vestido con una delgada casi transparente toga blanda, se trataba de mostrar firme pero en el fondo el miedo lo invadía, en el otro extremo esta encadenado Aldebarán, mostraba varias heridas y aun sangrada.

-ellos? que bah! eh matado ancianos, mujeres y niños, no siento nada por nadie - dijo disimulando las ganas de correr para proteger a su amigo.

-estas seguro? bueno, mejor comprobémoslo si? - hizo una señal con la mano y soltaron al tauro que callo como costal al suelo.

hizo otros movimientos con las manos mientras susurraba algo en un idioma desconocido, el cuerpo malherido de Aldebarán comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta optar el de un gran toro enjoyado con oro, lo que parecía haber sido su armadura, los ojos le brillaban y bufaba enfurecido, ya no era el humano, ya no estaba consiente de si.

afrodita retrocedió unos pasos, y trato en vano de llamarlo.

-a-Aldebarán?...Aldebarán! tra-tranquilo amigo!

-que no lo entiendes, preciosa? - le grito divertido rathamtys - el ya no es tu amigo, y tu eres su sacrificio.

ahora si, el miedo lo invadió cuando tremendo animal corría hacia él, corrió tratando de evadirlo pero apenas y lo logro, los cuernos afilados rasgaron su única prenda.

-ALDEBARAN! NO ! QUE NO ME RECONOCES!?...

pero el toro no mostro señas de entenderle, volvió a envestirlo y logro esquivarlo pero cayo al suelo.

el toro arremetió nuevamente pero no lo golpeo, solo se quedo fijo sobre el peli celeste que intento correr pero el miedo no lo dejaba ir, los espectadores gritaban como si de un deporte se tratase.

-ayúdalo rada - le indico el dios por medio del pensamiento, el juez brinco hacia la plaza y tomo al pisis poniéndolo en 4, le dio algo raro de beber al toro que empezó a bufar y a moverse, afrodita solo se cubría la cabeza tratando que una pata no lo aplastara, cuando dio vuelta se horrorizo pues el enorme pene erecto de toro avía despertado.

-no...ALDEBARAN! REACCIONA!

-a callar perra! - el juez le dio una bofetada y ayudo al toro a posicionarse sobre el caballero.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

el grito desgarrador se pudo escuchar en todo el inframundo, sus lagrimas salían sin retención alguna, el toro lo avía penetrado de tal forma que lo desgarro y ni siquiera lo avía metido por completo.

-NO! NO! SACALO!1 ES DEMACIADO ! DEMACIADO!

pero sus gritos solo lograban avivar a la multitud que alababan al toro que intento moverse pero la estreches del chico era tal que solo pudo hacerlo con algo de fuerza desgarrando mas el interior del pisis.

-AAAAAAAAAAH! BASTA! BASTA!

los gritos no cesaban, el toro de movía con salvajismo pero con dificultad, los espectadores reían, Hades solo observaba satisfecho mientras veía de reojo al cáncer que impotente observaba todo, que podía hacer? quería ir y ayudarlo, quería gritar, quería hacer algo! pero ni la voz le salía, estaba totalmente inmovilizado y no por voluntad propia, aquel maldito collar lo mantenía quieto.

-AAAAH! BASTA! YA!

las piernas de afrodita temblaban y sin poderlo sostener mas callo al piso lejos del alcance del toro que se movía impaciente por mas, rada lo alzo y lo encadeno en un sostén de madera, su cuerpo algo inclinado hacia adelante dejando su trasero a la vista de todos, la sangre corría por sus blancas piernas y sus lagrimas por las mejillas.

AAAAAH! YA!

el toro volvió a montarlo ahora con mas facilidad introduciéndose en él sin cuidado alguno, una y otra vez las envestidas lo torturaban, lo destrozaban, las suplicas del caballero por dejarlo ir cambiaron a ruegos pidiendo la muerte. todos reían.

el enorme pene del animal dio las ultimas estocadas tan profundas antes de correrse, cuando salió del chico comenzó a cambiar regresando a su forma humana, pero estaba tan malherido que se desplomo de inmediato, mientras tanto afrodita callo desmallado, la sangre y el semen aun corrían pos sus piernas colgantes sin fuerza.

-AAAAAFROOOODITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

grito al fin, el hechizo que lo inmovilizaba desapareció dejando correr sus lagrimas y gritos de desesperación por su, ¿amigo? no, era mas que eso, lo quería, lo quería! y verlo siendo torturado de tal forma lo mataba, sentía cada estocada, cada golpe en su pecho, le dolía.

no pudo evitar desplomarse a llorar por la impotencia.

-lo sabia...- dijo el dios en un trono de falsa decepción - bien, por mi puedes compartir su mismo destino, no me importa

y en un chasquido del dios, DM se encontraba encadenado en medio de la plaza, justo de frente a la penosa escena de sus amigos aun desmallados, las cadenas lo tenían de cada una de sus extremidades jalándolo levemente pero en aumento mientras todos en el coliseo le gritaban de cosas, le chiflaban y le aventaban cuanto tuvieran a la mano. él solo veía con dolor el cuerpo mancillado de su querido pisis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

….. me pase de vergas...

ok sentí feo escribir esto pero mi trastorno mental me obliga! , les dije que iba a estar algo fuerte, algo por que aun así no lo considero fuerte, fuerte, fuerte que digamos, lo podría hacer peor pero no me da la gana, le tengo demasiado aprecio a los personajes como para dañarlos mas, y DM y afrodita me encantan! los amo como pareja ! y me dio penita escribir esto pero bueh.

no se pierdan el siguiente! les sigue milo y camus!


End file.
